Child of the Fire
by xxhunterbeckyxx
Summary: Lavender Sparks never wonted to move house, but alas, she must. now in Forks, she's discovering that the world isn't as boring as she thought it was and maybe...she isn't all that human. OC/Jacob.
1. The Move

**AN: this is my 2nd story! I hop you like it! thank u sooooooooo much Leanne for tha help! Leanne is gonna be getting an accunt soon too so look out for her companion fanfic!**

* * *

The rain ran down the window as I staired out the car. I miss Colorado already but this was the best thing fr me to do. I was goig to stay in Forks Washington, with my mom because she had got a new job there and my dad had to go away to the Europe. I wanted to go but i coldnt because I would miss to much school. I don't ven like school but im not a brat so I am going. My dad is a hotel managers so he has t move abut but mom doesnst.

I saw my reflection in the rain splatter window. My long pale lavender hair fell to my elbows in a wavy sheet, it is how I got my name Lavender! My dark gray eyes reflected the turmol I was going thru, they were a perfect storm. I didnt tan that muc in colorado so I new my skin would return to it's natural ivory hear.

'hey Lav,' mom said breakking my thinking. 'were here.

Ok I said and got out, the rain as even heavier, It matchdd my depressed mod. I new it wasn't fare to b angiry at her. My mom was a relay god person,she even died her hare purple so it culd be like mine! People always tolled me I looked like my mom. She was the most beeatuful woman id ever scene, even now I was sixteen and had met a lot of different people. I had her large gray eyes with long, delicate, almost fragele lashes. Her rosebudd moth the colour of gentle sea shells, washed up on sunny beeches. And her smal, slim figure which had meant I was a lot smaller than most of the other girls I knew! I never rellay fit in, but every time I looked at my mom, I knew therwe was someone else who understood what I went thru.

My parensts had split up amicbily when I was seven. Which is why my dad so ok with me coming so stay with mom. Sometimes I did wish they wer back toghetr. But wishing was something id long given up on. I used to want my paeents to have another child – so I wouldn't be so alone growing up – but wheneverr I mentiond it, mom would go very quiet and dad would find something else to do after telling me theyd decided on not having any more kids.

I wsn't stupid, even when I was young, but I new best not to ask them questions they didn't want to answer, as itd only make both of them sad. They hadn't wonted to split up, I knew it deep downe, butt they'd always told me it was for the best. Ive accepcted that now.

I got the shap of my eyes from my dad – ovel shaped, large and verry expressive. I had his long, elegant sloping nose with its soft, small end and his high, majestic cheekbones and dimpled smile, which Damon had always said he loved. I bit back a sigh. I missed Damon more than anything nowe we'd actullay arrived.

Damon Thorne had been my boufriend back in colarado. He was the loveliest guy on the planet. He had eyes a beautiful saffire which always took my breathe away, skin just as pall as mine but he had cut freackles which complimeneted his radiant smile perfectly! His hair was dyed a deep indigo, and was stylled carefilly, allowing his fringe to fall slightly into his saffire eyes, which glowed whenever the two collors clasedh against one anuther. He was tall and slim but slightly muscular but not in a gross way where he'd look like he was on sterroids. Everyone back at school – even the popular kids who thought we were freaks – admitted we compliemeneted each other well. I was sooo sad just thinking about him now.

I hadn't wonted to end things but I knew it was rite. I would be soo far away, it would be too hard. He would be the one who got hrt morr than me and I could never do that too him. Still I handt brung myself to look at the last photo we took togethar before I left. It would only mack me burst into tears and I knew that then mom would feel just as hopelessly lost as I did.

Moms new house was lovely. It looked like a smaller version of a gothic mansion! We livved on the outskirts of town so mom could get piace in her job. She was a writer who wrote really cool gothic stories and needed to be somewear quiet so she culd concentrate better! Being surrounded by rain the forrests was what made her feel most in the zone, whch is why she'd chosen forks to come and begin her new book in.

Her first ever book – which shed wrote before she and dad had me – was about witches being hunted by witch hunters! It was called 'Prejudice' and it was a best sellar – she'd dedicated it to someone called Emerald, whod been a friend of my dad's who died before I was born. I always promised them that when I had a daughter, I would name herr emerald! My parents always smiled whenever I told them this.

My middle name Rose had come from the name of the main character in 'Prejudice' – Rose Nightshade. People had always told me that was really cool – one of the few things that would make me blush! When my parents had split up I had thout about changing my surrname to be both of there's, meaning id be called Lavender Rose Blackwood-Sparks, but mom had told me keeping dad's surname was better as it meant I could fit in moar at Forks high school when I begin going there after I moved and I'd agreed.

Everyone knew who Adaire Blackwood was, so I would've never been able to be a normal kid at school then! Only people who worked in hotels knew who Alistair Sparks was. My mom had been wise to stop me making such a foolish mistake!

'this house is so lovely mom…' I whispered as we begin walking up the porch steps, the keys whistling like bird song, if birds were made ov mettal.

'i'm glad you like it darling!' her voice was warm and comforting, washing over me in a waive of sun-kissed honey. I always knew I could tel my mom anything. She was a writer, meaning she understoode people better than most. It had tacken me yeers to figure out how to hide my emotions from her, and I only did that to stop her from worrying. My mom was such a fantastic person, I never EVER wanted her to be sad.

Mom put her arm around my shulders and I cuddle close into her. Her perfume smells like jasmine and poppyseed, which made me smile, despite my heart calling for Damon in a folorn, dying melody I knew I couldn't listen too. It wasn't fair on him! I couldn't expect him to come all this way too see me! Damon had his own live and I was going to start a new chapter of mine.

She opens the door and we both stepped inside. The house instantly put me at ease a little. It was the sort of plce I knew undersootd me on a deeper level. i've always felt like houses are people to really. Underneath the bricks and wood, they have personalities. Sometimes houses don't like you, sometimes they do. This was the saught of house I knew would accept me, and i felt a stabb of gilt as I knu i'd have a hard time leeving here when dad came home from Europp.

Just as mom goes to shut the door, rain begins herteling down outside and my eyes widened in surprise. I knew it reined here but this is a monsoon!

'we'll go and get our stuff when the rain clams down a little,' mom told me as she put her hangbag down on the dresser next to the door and began walking towards the front room. 'do you want to go and claim a bedroom?' she smiled and I nodded, walking towards the huge staircase, enveloped in velvett carpett which was adorned with beautiful patterns of stars and suns.

'i'll be back in ten minutes!' I called as I ran up them and along the coriddoor of the landing. It was soo beautiful up hear! The walls were elegant and magnifocent with velvet wallpappur, matching the carpet on the stares! I was feeling happier nd happier.

At the end of the hallway was a small door leeding into a room – it called out to me, tacing ahold of my hand and pulling me twoardes it. I knew this was my room! It was calling out my name like a beautufl song! Kinda like 'be our gessed' in beauty and the beast – my favorite film!

The room was beaitful. It was culurred in a collecsion of purples. Lavenders, violets, mauves – everything I could see was purple and it made me feel at home. For once, away from coladaro, I felt like I belongd again. The beg had beautifull beams surrounding it and a veil which meant I culd sleep without being awoken by the sunlight! There was a chandelier decoraeted with what I think are amyeshts hanging in the rooms centurr, cassting the light across. There was a large mahogancy wardroab where I could hang all my clothes. I sighed with joy and ran back downstairs to tell mom I'd found my room!

the day past qwickly after that. Mom and I got out my stuff from her car and the moving van when the raen stopped. We unpacked and began organeyesing my stuff abut the house. All of moms furniture suited the house down to a tea! She'd decoraited before id got here and I was soo greatful. After all our harred work we sat down and had pizza for dinner. We were both too tiard too cook so mom ordered from a pizarrea a in the slightly bigger town nearby. We had our favorite toppings – bacon, pepparoni and sweetcorne. I didn't just take after mom in how I lucked!

After so many hours travelying I was exhausted and wnet to bed at nine – so much earlier than I was used to going! I took off my makeup and showered before bed, tying my lavender waterfall back into a messy bun and putting on my night clothes – an evanescence band teeshirt and some comfy sleeping socks with unicorns on them. Getting into bed I smiled as I put on my ipod and began listening to some simple plan to help me sleep.

I was nervous about school tomorrow, as kids tended to bullie me…but for some strange reason, I wasn't fealing scared.


	2. Jacob Black

**A/N - sorry about the looonnng wate for chaper to, i was on my summer vacation! But i hope you al like pat 2 of lavenders story! Also thank u soooooooo much leanne for the help with the gramar n spellig this chaptr, i aprpeciate it luv u gurl 33333 everyon else pls enjoy! (#wolves4eva!)**

 **(A/N - Hi, this is Hunter Becky's friend (Leanne) - I did edit some of the grammar and spelling in this chapter but the characters and story are all Becky's! (Love you too ;)) I'm getting my own account soon if anyone's interested in reading my stuff too! #wolves4eva!)**

* * *

When I woke up I couldn't help but look around my room again.

I'd never felt so safe in a room as i did in my new one, my new room smiled on me like an old friend. Most of the time when I stayed somewhere new I didn't ever relax. I'd have horrible nightmares about demonic hands reaching out to get me, coming up from the earth and grabbing my ankles to drag me down to where they came from; and the only reason I never ran and got my mom, or told her about it in the morning, was because I didn't want to make her worry more than she already did about me. I loved my mom, but she always seemed to love worrying almost as much as she loved me!

With it being my first day at a new school I set the alarm on my phone so I could wake up early, the sound of Good Charlotte's 'I Just Wanna Live' blaring in my ears. That meant I had more time to get ready. I wanted to stay true to myself on my big first day at Forks High School, but that meant I was worrying more too. Other kids tended to think my style was weird; that because I had lavender hair and liked wearing black there was something wrong with me. I don't want everyone treating me like I'm not supposed to be there, but that didn't mean I could stop being myself. Mom always tells me to be myself - so why should a new school make me stop doing that? I wasn't going to make true friends if I pretend to be someone else.

Back in Colorado I hadn't had many friends, but the ones I did have were the best I could ever wish for!

I was in a small group of Gothic and Scene people, which is how I met Damon actually. We all banded together as the popular kids, and even some of the unpopular kids; tended to point and laugh at us as we walked from class to class, whispering nasty comments and giggling as we walked by. At first it relay upset me. I didn't know why the other kids wanted to be so cruel to me. But then I spoke to Dad and he told me people always were meanest to what they didn't understand as it makes them jealous.

Blair, Felicia and Wren had meaned the world to me. I was crying softly as I gave each of them a hug on my last day living with Dad before I had to move. They'd all given me a little present - a new charm for the charm bracelet I'd been given by my granny when I was born. Blair had given me a half moon, Felicia had given me a Gothic rose (it had little thorns on the stems!) and Wren had given me a raven. I hadn't wanted them to waste their money on me, but now I'm glad as it means i'll be able to remember them whenever I looked at it. I was going to email them all at least once a month, but they'd told me they were going to understand I'd need time to make new friends in Forks. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I had to try at least.

Getting ready, I decide to be sensible on what to wear for my first day. I didn't want to come on too strong as some people's parents didn't like their kids hanging around with Goths and Emos. They always thought we'd be a bad influence. I also wanted to make sure my classmates didn't instantly lable me a weirdo and shut me out. I was so scared of being alone in a strange new place, even if the house and its comforting personality had helped me be less afraid of a new school.

Tying my hair into two little space buns either side of my head, I brush my fringe out properly so it covers up my forehead. I did my eyeliner simple, with just a little bit of silver glitter eyeshadow on top of it and made my mascara not too much. I put on simple dark pink lipstick. My skin had always been clear so I tended to not wear foundation, especially as I was already very pale! I knew Forks was very rainy and tended to be cold, so I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans. They had some rips in them, which I cut out myself, so I put some black tights on underneath them; they had cute lace patterns on them and had always kept me warm so I knew they'd do the job well! I put on a silk, pastel turquoise top with a black collar and black little bows on the sleeves, then put my black leather jacket - which had silver, razor sharp spikes on the shoulders and down the sleeves - over that to make sure I was warm. My favorite pair of boots - pastel blue and velvet with a cute heel not many people could walk in - were downstairs and I was going to take my black raincoat too to make sure I was safe from the rain. I put in a simple silver nose ring, slip on the amethyst ring my parents had given me on my sixteenth birthday and tie my white choker, with little silver cats on it, around my neck. I felt pretty good about how I looked.

When I get downstairs, Mom's already made breakfust for us both. It was ham and eggs, with some toast in case we wanted to make sandwiches out of it, which I did. My Mom was from Austin, Texas originally, and my nana and grampy there had raised her in a traditional way. She'd always been amazing at cooking, and had promised when I moved in with her she'd teach me more about it. I could make simple stuff on a good day - pasta, sandwiches, biscuits, reheat frozen pizzas - but I was nowhere near as talented as Mom was at making food.

'I've left out some options for your lunch,' Mom told me as she scribbled notes for her new book across the small, round white kitchen table she'd chosen out. We had an actual, proper dining room in the new house, but the smaller table in the kitchen was where Mom had told me she wanted us to eat, as it meant we were closer together. 'I wanted to make it myself, but I started writing early this morning and I feel like it's best to keep going as I'm really in the zone!'

'No no, it's fine mom!' I smile at her from across the table as I finished off my sandwich and downed my orange juice. Mom was currently working on a long running book series about a group of Wiccans living in Kansas who have to hide themselves from people and battle all sorts of enemies - like werewolves, demons and vampires. The main character - Carina Starr - had purple hair like mom and me, something which always made me smile whenever I read one of the books. In the last book - 'Angels and Roses' - Carina's fiance, Fabian Hemlock (a werewolf), had been poisoned by an evil vampire known as Malachi Bleakmore, who'd killed Carina's family, and now she has to find a way to cure him. Mom hasn't told me how things are going to be resolved, but I knew Fabian and Carina would be able to overcome his evil. My Mom always loved happy endings. 'I know you have to work!'

I made myself a cheese, tomato and ham sandwich as mom went back upstairs into her study to continue working, telling me she might be out doing some grocery shopping when I got back from school. I placed some grapes, an orange and a bag of Doritos into my lunch box, and an energy bar for a breaktime snack, along with a trusty bottle of water into my school bag before double checking I'd got everything I needed for my first day.

Looking at my old pencil case, my eyes well up a bit as I look over all the old signatures of my old friends: Blair, Felicia, Wren, Axel, Matt, Erik and of course...my lovely Damon. I was longing to call him, just to make sure he was okay, ask him what he was up to, how his little brother Gabriel was doing, if he'd met anyone new...but I couldn't do that. _It wasn't fair!_ I scold myself.

'Bye Mom!' I called as I walk out the front door, pulling my raincoat's hood up and hugging my bag a little closer to my side. I heard her call goodbye back and it made me relax a little. The rain wasn't as bad as it was last night, but it was still drizzling a little, so I kept my hood up until I'd safely gotten into my car.

It was the first car I'd ever got - a joint present from my parents for my sixteenth birthday - and although it was a little battered now, the deep red paint starting to fade slightly, I was happy to have it. For starters, it'd stop me from standing out at school, more than my hair already would. My Auntie Auria has dropped off my car for me at some point after I'd gone to sleep last night. She was my Mom's younger sister and the youngest Blackwood. Oliver and Eleri Blackwood (my nana and grampy) had had seven children together: Alden, August, Amadeo, Araluen, Airton, Adaire and Auria. She liked to joke my dad had been lucky he'd only got one brother, my uncle Lias, as she and my aunts and uncles had always fighted a lot as children. Sometimes I was jealous of my mom and her big family. My wishes for a little sister or brother had never been granted, even if I knew it wasn't fair to be angry at my parents for only wanting me for a child.

As I drove to school I let my mind wander.

Mom had been talking about having a housewarming party sometime soon, which she'd said I could invite any of my new school friends to. I had to be honest, I was a little nervous about that. Some of my ex-friends - like Katie, who'd tried to make Damon cheat on me with her back in freshman year - had thought my family was a bit weird. My aunts and uncles - from both my Mom and my Dad - tended to be quite loud, showy people, who argued a lot with each other over success. My Uncle Alden was a director who made horror movies; my Uncle August was a personal assistant to all sorts of celebrities; Uncle Amadeo owned a big law firm in El Paso; Aunt Araluen had a big clothing line 'Hex'; Uncle Airton was a successful fighter pilot, and Aunt Auria was a private midwife. Even my Uncle Lias co-worked with Dad in the hotel industry, mostly working more in the staff hiring area than my dad who oversaw the job as a whole, being the older brother. There was always a lot of bickering at family get togethers, and that wasn't even _thinking_ about all my cousins!

The closer I get to the school, the more and more nervous I became. I could barely see any signs on the sides of the road giving me information as to where it was. When I was still driving past the dark forrests I felt a sense of calm overcome me. Nature always made me happy, even when I was in the confides of my car. The more paved highway I saw though, the more and more anxious I became. I've had anxiety issues for most of my life - ever since I was little and the demonic hand nightmares began; I've had them as long as I know I've been dreaming - but the thought of being late on my first day was just too much! Everyone would see me as some sort of useless _joke_...

I sighed in frustration and worry. Now how would I get to school! I did not want to be late on my first day! But I could'nt find my way to the school on spite of my best effort.

Then a glimmer of hope appears. There was some one on the side of the road that could maybe help me find my way to the school!

'Excuse me!' I said timidly.

The person looked up. I stopped in my tracks. He was as tall as a majestic tree, about 6'7 in height, with smooth sienna silky skin the colour of russet. His eyes were deep and dark and mysterious like you could get lost in them, I'd never seen eyes quite like them, and i've seen a lot of eyes now I'm sixteen! His hair is as black as a raven's feathery wing and as glossy as Indian ink. He was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen before and for a moment I was totally speechless! He was the polar opposite of Damon - who was all lithe and pale with his blue eyes and indigo hair - so I knew there was something special about him...

'What is wrong?' he said kindly in a voice that was like a babbling brook and a roaring wave all at once.

'Oh sorry I was just wondering if you knew where the school was.' I said breathlessly.

'Are you a new student there?' He asked.

'Yes today's my first day. I'm really nervous that I won't fit in!' I confided.

He looked at me and smiled showing teeth that were straight and white. 'Don't worry about fitting in, just be yourself!'

I smiled back then. 'Hey that's what my mom always says!' I said.

'She sounds like a wise woman.' He said.

'Oh she is.' My mom was the wisest woman ever.

'I know a lot about not fitting in…..' he said with a tragic hint in his dulcety voice...

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds that felt like a day. I watned to stay there a long time but then I was snapped back to reality with a harsh jolt.

'Oh No!' I exclaimed. 'I'm going to be soo late.'

'Don't worry, I can show you the way.' He said.

'Do you go to Forks High School?' I can't help but ask as he began walking back over to where he'd propped up his motorbike against a tree off the side of the road. I'm really hoping he'll turn around and say yes. It'd be SO reassuring having someone so kind and approachable in an unknown area.

'I'm afraid not,' he calls and I bit back the urge to sigh. 'I live on the La Push Reservation.' He begins to explain as he dragged his bike back over to where I was standing, stopping as he came a couple of meters away. 'We have a school there where I attend but we've got the day off today so I was just going for a ride...had to stop as I thought something was in my tire!'

Looking closer I realise how tired he actually looks, not like it takes anything away from his exotic beauty; but it made my heart warm a little more towards him. I knew the feeling of not being able to sleep at night for whatever reasons. Not like i was just going to mention it to him when we've just met. I didn't want him thinking I was crazy or something!

"You've been to the school before though?' I asked. I was a little curious as to how he could no the way. Even in such a small town, you couldn't expect people to know where everything was!

'One of my friends goes there,' the boy explained as he began putting a pair of motorcycle gloves on over his large hands. I had a feeling they would be custom made as his hands were one of the biggest pairs i'd ever seen! 'She's called Bella,' he adds. 'Bella Swan. Maybe you'll meet her?' He looked hopeful then and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe making friends would be a little easier than I'd been worrying about?

'Maybe I will.' I echoed as I got back into my car and flashed him a small smile, one which seemed to make him blush slightly; making my smile increase a little more.

'Just follow my bike,' he instructed. 'I'll get you there so you're not late!'

Following the bike made my anxiety go down a lot. I still made sure to check all the signs as I drove after the guy's bike, hoping that I'd manage to remember the way back home so I wasn't driving around for hours; getting increasingly drowned in my own lost despair. Mom told me some of the kids got buses to school but we were too far out for me to even dream of catching one; the buses were for the kids closer into the town of Forks. Part of me was expecting the inevitable small-town attitudes, but it wasn't fair to have such a closed mind. Mom had always told me it wasn't my place to judge until I properly knew what someone was about.

When i reach the school I can't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. Its a small series of pedestrian looking buildings, a far cry from the sleek, futuristic layout of my old school. It was more than a little comforting. The smaller the school, the less places there would be to get lost!

'Thank you so much!' I said as I hopped out my vehicle. We were here just in time for school!

'You're welcome….I never did catch your name.' He said questioningly as he began turning his bike around, obviously about to set back off on his driving.

'Oh, it's Lavender.' I blushed. 'Lavender Sparks. What about you?'

'I'm Jacob. Jacob Black.'

As he left, my heart clenched a little. My head was a little over the place as I wandered into the school reception area and collected my timetable for the day. First lesson was Trigonometry. _Joy!_

The school's simplistic layout worked out in my favor though. It helped me find the building quicker and the sounds of other teenagers sighing about the pointlessness of maths led me to the right classroom, where I hang my raincoat up outside before heading on inside the room itself, ignoring the wide-eyed stares some people were giving my hair.

'Welcome to Trig, Lavender.' Said Mr Varner the math teacher. 'We sit in alphabetical order, so you will be there, next to Isabella Swan.'

I nodded and walked over to the desk he pointed to, next to a girl with her head down. She looked up as I sat down. She had pale ivory skin, long straight dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. I saw her straight eyebrows and full lips and then I felt confident this was the girl Jacob had talked about in the car - right down to the surname. Maybe we could be friends! I smiled at her. 'Hi I'm Lavender Sparks, you must be Bella.'

'Yeah.' she mumbled and she didn't smile back.

I felt a little bit less happy. Still, maybe she was shy. I tried again.

'This math looks difficult!' I said brightly. 'I've never been very good at math.'

She shrugged but didn't look at me. 'I read all the time so schoolwork is fine. Maybe you should spend more time reading and less on your hair, it's not a fashion show.' I had to resist the urge to slump completely back into the safety of my jacket and decided it was smarter to just stop trying to talk to her.

Jacob had described her with such positivity and shinning happiness. I hadn't expected her to like me instantly - that would just be stupid - but not someone so cold and callous. She reminded me of the cheerleaders back in Colorado...the one's who always pointed and sniggered whenever I walked through the halls; only this time, she wasn't even wearing a cheerleading outfit! She was the kind of mean girl you never saw coming. The one who looked kind and sweet but in reality was twice as mean as her Regina George looking counterparts.

Trigonometry passed by even slower than my nightmares sitting next to someone who seemed to dislike smiling almost as much as she disliked talking. A couple of the others would turn round in their seats to look at me, always staring at the lavender of my hair or the ring sticking out my small nose; somehow though, their stares cut less than Bella's blank uncaring.

In the rest of my classes, I didn't even bother attempting to speak to people bar saying hello and answering simple questions about myself. I was confused. How could Jacob speak so positively of someone who seemed so horrible? What had I done to Bella Swan to make her dislike me so much? I wish I had a reason but nothing was making sense. The only other class we had together was Spanish and there she didn't seem too fond of the dark haired girl with bright blue eyes who was sat next to her - Jessica. I thought they were friends as Jessica kept turning to her and talking animatedly, but Bella didn't say much back. I'm impressed Jessica keeps talking, but I tried not to stare.

By the time it's lunch, I was feeling sick to my stomach. I felt absolutely no confidence in talking to or going near anyone. My rainmack felt heavy in my small, slender hands - like I was carrying my own rejection and anxiety over my arm - as I wandered into the cafeteriea. It made me feel a little less unhappy when Bella didn't even so much as glare my way, but I still felt a lump in my throat when I saw the dark shine of her mahogany coloured hair. If i wanted to be friends with Jacob after we'd got along so well that morning, I couldn't go complaining about Bella to him. Maybe she had her own problems with new people? I wasn't being fair. Mom had always told me to not immediately judge people and I'd gone and done just that! Still...going and getting in on her personal space wasn't going to make anything good between us.

I didn't want to stand around in the middle of the cafteria though. That'd make me look pathetic and I felt like I didn't need any more markers telling me that was true. I knew I could be a little shy at times but did that really make me seem like someone you wouldn't want to be friends with? No-one around me looked anything similar to me. At most schools you usually had one bunch of Alternative kids. If there was one in Forks, I had no idea where they could be. They could've been sat outside somewhere, away from the main eating area where people tended to say things more; but with the rainfall as heavy as it was outside, I knew that couldn't have been the case.

Knowing I need to go and sit down before people began to notice I hadn't yet, I scan the room quickly. I was going to have to pick the table with the friendliest looking bunch of people, that was all I could do now. Most of the groups of people were mixes of boys and girls, a variety of hairstyles, jackets, bags and animated movements, making a wave of anxiety wash over me. Then my eyes are drawn towards a small group of three girls sitting off by one of the large windows, allowing me to stare at the rain as it pelts down outside. My nerves are trying to warn me this could end disasterously but I know I have to take such a chance before my classmates see me as a complete freak.

I hurried over, clutching the strap of my galaxy patterend backpack tighter and pulling it around my back like a shield. As I got closer, I can get a better look at the girls sitting around the table. Two of them had trays placed in front of them, one of them a lunch box similar to my own.

The two girls sitting on the same side of the table were polar opposites. One was tall and curvy, with long plaits the colour of spun gold, dressed in black jeans similar to mine with a blue jumper on that had a white t-shirt of some sorts placed over it, with a slightly tanned complexion; the other was shorter and heavier, dark hair - such an inky black it looked a little blue in the cafeteria's lighting - cut into a bob, exposing large hoop earrings, and she wore a light pink, woolen dress which looked like an oversized jumper with black tights underneath. The final girl was petite, kind of like me, only she had bright red hair tied back into a ponytail and a pair of cherry red glasses and wore a maroon coloured pinafore with a plain white shirt underneath. They looked like an unusual mix but it wasn't my place to judge.

Clearly they could notice me loitering about near the table because the blonde girl looked over at me and smiled. 'Hi, are you new here?' She said in a friendly way.

I smiled back, I was still a bit nervous after Bella's reaction earlier but this girl seemed nice. 'Yes I just moved here with my mom. I'm Lavender Sparks.'

'Wow, what a great name!' She said. 'I'm Saffron Carter. Would you like to sit with us?'

'Yes please.' I said greatfully and sat down at the table.

'Nice to meet you Lavender!' Said the girl with the dark bob. 'I'm Jade Cho.'

'And name name's Cherry Newark.' Said the red-haired girl, smiling at me kindly as well.

'OMG, I love your hair!' said Saffron.

'It matches your name, that's so cool!' Jade exclaimedd.

'Thanks!' I said shyly. 'My mom named me Lavender because of it, she's got purple hair aswell!'

'And your outfit is so cool.' Cherry said. 'You are so unique!'

I blushed. These girls were soo nice! 'Thank you so much! You made me feel so much better, I was feeling a bit sad and lonely earlier…'

'Oh no! Why?' Said Jade sadly.

'Oh I didn't think anyone liked me.'

'But why would you think that? You seem really cool and nice!' Said Saffron.

'Well the girl I sit next to in math was a bit mean to me.' Maybe I shouldn't say her name...maybe Jacob wouldn't like that. But then Cherry said 'Who was it?'

'Um her name was Bella Swan' I said awkwardly.

'Oh her.' Said Saffron with an unimpressed look instantly coming over her features. 'She can be quite mean. I'm sre it wasn't you!'

'I don't know' I said uncertainly.

'Truthfully! Last year she said I was hitting on her JUST because I'm gay and I wasn't!'

'Oh no!' I exclaimed. 'That's terrible!'

'You're right' said Jade.

'And then her boyfriend, Ewdard Cullen, got really sad…'

'Edward Cullen?' I look around the table at them all then. I felt confused. 'Who's that?'

'He's Bella's boyfriend.' Said Cherry. 'They're like the school's golden couple!'

'Cullen wouldn't date anyone before Bella came along,' Jade adds looking between the three of us then. 'I'm gonna be honest...a lot of people didn't get it. I mean...well, you've met her! She's not the friendleiest of people! But she seemed really kean on him...'

Saffron rolls her eyes at that, pushed her chair back a little and leaned on it. 'Have you seen the guy, Jade? Any girl would be nice if he paid them attention. Except me!'

We all laughed then. It was nice to laugh again, like i had with my friends back home.

'So what made you approach Bella then?' Cherry asks after we all stopped laughing. 'I mean she doesn't smile much and you usually have to say something first to even get a 'hello'!'

'Oh...' I blush again, hoping they wouldn't all laugh when I told them why I'd tried to befriend someone who sounded so mean now. 'Well, I was lost on the way to school, so I asked this guy for help that I met. He was so nice to me and hwe mentioned that Bella was rellay nice too! So I thought I'd try to make friends with her.'

'Who was the guy?' Asked Jade, intruiged.

'He was called Jacob Black.' I said.

'Oh, Jacub!' Cherry exclaimed.

'Do you know him?' I asked.

'Everyone knows him,' said Saffron. 'He's basically Bella's lapdog, he's always following her around.'

'But why?' I asked. 'He seemed so nice and Bella seems a bit mean!'

'I don't know.' Saffron shrugged. 'He is a nice guy you're right but Bella has manipulated him.'

'Everyone knows that Bella will choose to be with Edward she's obviously in love with him. But she's stringing Jacob along as well!' Said Jade.

I gaspsed. That wasn't fair!

'She clearly loves the attention.' Saffron adds. 'I mean the way she acts - like she's better than everyone else here? It's because she has two boys fighting over her!'

I'm so happy I'd found some people who i could trust to be good friends and not tell people all my secrets. As the lunchtime went on we chatted about all sorts of things - books, music, films, video games, clothes - and although we weren't all identical it helps me realise that friendship doesn't always have to be based around people liking the same things! Jade even said she'd give me a lift to school if I was worried about getting lost again. I told her I'd love that but that I wouldn't ask for it too much - that wouldn't be fair.

Lunch ended and the four of us got up to leave. I was said when I found out none of them had Art now, as Jade was in the other class, but I'd found out I had English with Cherry, Chemistry with Saffron and Music with Jade, so at least I'd be able to see them more in my classes!

Art pretty much flew by. I tend to not like working with paints as they're really messy and tend to get all over the placem, so instead I chose chalks. I am nervous that Mrs Cassidy wouldn't like me chosing to use something different to the other kids, but she just smiled at me and told me my work was amazing. I blushed. I'd been drawing some wolvesfor my first project. Mom had always told me wolves were really important and powerful animals, and I had a really good memory with them!

When i was little mom and dad had taken me to the zoo and we'd gone to the wolf enclosure. All the wolves behind the fence had run over to me. I'd been scared at first but they didn't growl or snarl at me. They just looked at me wisely, like they could see into my heart and knew everything. The zoo keepers had been scared and had yelled at me to get away from the cage, which I did, but I knew they would have never hurt me. For years I'd fostered a wolf at that zoo. He'd been called Silver - as he had the most beautiful grey coat wtih shining silver streaks and the most beautieful blue eyes the colour of burning sapphires - and I'd loved him so much even if I never got to see him. The fact my hair and his coat were strange meant I knew we understood each other! He'd run away from the zoo last year and I had no idea where he'd gone. I just hoped he'd be happy wherever he managed to go.

Overall i was feeling prety good when I came out of school. I had almost forgotten Bella's mean words and mean looks after meeting my lovely new friends and getting so lost in my art - creative always makes me feel so much more free! As I was walking out towards my car a voice stopped me in my tracks.

'Hey Lavender!'

I turned around and I gasped. It was Jacob Black!

'Oh hi!' I smiled brightly. 'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'Oh I'm waiting for Bella.' He smiled with his amazing smile.

'Oh.' I said and i felt my own smile stop a bit. But I should not say mean things about Bella to Jacob I knew, so I forced it back and said 'That's cool!'

'Yeah!' He said. ' anyway how was your first day Lavender?'

It was soo nice of him to ask! 'It was good, thanks for asking me!' I said and blushed

'What's your favorite lesson?' asked Jacob.

'Art.' I told him.

'Wow, me to!' He exclaimed.

'That's so great!' I said. 'My favorite thing to draw are wolves, I love wolves so much.'

'They're so beuatiful and amazing arent they?' Asked Jacob really excited. We had so much in common! We both lvoed art and wolves! But then I say Bella coming out of the corner of my eye and my happiness turned dusty and grey.

'Oh I'd better go' said Jacob. 'But before I do - would you like to come toa party I'm having Lavender? It might be a good way to meet some more people now you're in Forks!'

'Wow, thank you!' I exclaimed. 'I'll ask my mom but I'm sure she'll be fine with it.'

'Awesome! It will be so nice to have you there, Lavender.' Jacob smield again and I wanted him to stay but Bealla was just round the corner so I knew he had to go.

'I'll see you soon, Jacob!' I smiled brightly and waved.

A party? Was all i can think as I walked back to my car, knowing Bella had given me a nasty sideglance after she realised I'd been talking to Jacob, but I was too happy to care! Jacob had invited me to his party! I was a little nervous, the fact I knew Bella was gonna be there and she might have some of her friends with her, who I new weren't going like me either, but seeing Jacob would make things more than worth it!

Bella could think what she wanted.

I wasn't scared.


	3. Dark Woods

**A/N: hi guys! Sorry this is so late! I've been back at school and everything has been so hektic! I'm also starting a new story. It's about the X-Men! I hope you like the new chapter and enjoy Lavenders adventures! Stay tuned for next time. Leanne helped me again, but she's a bit busy too! I hope you like it! Thank you all SOOOO much for the reviews Brookeworm3 and Tinsela! I appreciate your help! xxx**

* * *

When I got home, Mom was out. She had left a note: 'Gone to the shops. We've run out of milk. Brb, love you, Mom xx'

Part of me is happy. I didn't want to complain to Mom about Bella and how she'd been mean today. It wasn't her problem, and it might make her worry. I could deal with girls like Bella. I didn't care what she thought of me, Jacob liked me, and that was enough for me. Part of me wanted to know why she didn't like me, but sometimes people didn't need reasons. Sometimes they just judged you for no reason. I was plenty used to that.

I decided i needed to get a good night's sleep for Jacob's party. I really hope some nice people will be there, for me to make more friends. I was so thankful I'd met Saffron, Jade and Cherry today at school, but it wasn't fair for me to just rely on them; I needed some independence, and I needed to make sure Bella couldn't turn Jacob's friends against me. I was so worried she'd say something to him about me, but from what I knew, Jacob was a nice boy, and liked me for me. I was sure his friends were just as great as him!

As I made my way upstairs, I took my cellphone out my jeans pocket and turned it on. Looking through my contacts, I saw Damon's name and my heart began to ache. I desperately wanted to speak to him, but I'd promised myself, I'd let him move on. Long distance relationships tended to end badly, and I didn't want to put Damon through that pain. He had our friends to make sure he was okay, and they had promised to tell if he was depressed again. Damon had become depressed after his dad had died when we were fourteen, and I had worried for him more than anything. He hadn't wanted to speak to anyone for months, and on the day of the funeral as 'In the Arms of the Angels' played, he'd just sat there and cried, refusing to look at anyone else. I'd felt so powerless and now, I couldn't be the one to put him back into that state of misery.

A promise was a promise and I had sworne to stick by mine.

The hours ticked by and I had a quiet evening, listening to some My Chemical Romance, Blood on the Dance Floor and Flyleaf. Mom got back around 5 o'clock and she'd bought some flower seeds to plant in the garden. I told her that tomorrow, before the party, i would help her do some gardening. After we'd spoken she went back upstairs to continue writing, and I got on with some of the homework I'd been given. There wasn't much homework but I wanted to be organised and prove Bella wrong. I knew I wasn't the smartest, but it was the effort that counted. I didn't want to compare myself to other people, just do my own best. For my art homework, I drew another wolf. This time I used some water colours and drew it howling at the moon. I felt a lot more relaxed when doing my art.

Art always helped me to get my mind off my troubles. I was thinking maybe I should call Blair and ask how everyone was doing back in Colorado. Calling Damon might upset him, but if I asked Blair about him, she would tell me the truth and she would make sure he didn't get hurt. I didn't want him to think I was deliberatly ignoring him, but we needed some time before we began trying to just be friends.

Getting my phone out, I clicked Blair's number. She picked up on the second wring.

"Lavender? Omg, is that you?" She sounded so excited and I couldn't help but smile too. Blair had been my best friend since we were little, we had been next door neighbors,

"Yeah, it's me." I told her. "It's so nice to talk to you again!"

"How is Forks?" She asked. "Everyone is missing you soo much here! We can't wait for you to get back!"

"Omg I'm missing you guys too! It feels kinda strange without you! Forks is okay." I replied. "I've found it easier here than I thought it would be. I made some friends today, they were called Saffron, Cherry and Jade!" I paused, my heart racing. Should i mention Jacob? It didn't sound like a good idea! I didn't want anyone to think I'd moved on from Damon. I still loved him more than anything, and I didn't want Blair thinking I was going through a rebound! That wouldn't be fair on Jacob either.

"They sound so cool!" Blair said. "Has everybody been so nice?"

I sighed. "No. not everonye. There was this one girl called Bella Swan. I don't know what I did, but she just didn't seem to like me. Then again, she didn't seem to like anyone. Her friend was talking to her through all of Spanish and she just ignored her! She seemed to be quite arrogant." I sighed. "But maybe I was wrong. Maybe she just has had quite a hard life."

"Why are you being sorry for her being a bitch?" Blair said back. And i couldn't help but laugh. Blair was as blunt as a blunt blade. But she was a good judge of character. "It's not your fault she was so harsh on you! Sure, maybe you should give her time, but that doesn't exscuse her rudeness!"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask what I really was thinking. "Blair...is Damon okay?"

There was a pause. "He's gone away." I GASPED! "His mom took him and Gabriel off on a trip to help him cheer up a bit. I think they've gone to Calinfornia. He said he'd be back in about a month, but i think he's okay as his mom's with him."

I felt like I wanted to cry. Had leaving hurt Damon so badly? Had I really been so selfish to end things? I thought I was doing the right thing, but maybe I'd been completely wrong?

"Do you know where he's staying?" I asked her. I needed to call Damon. I had to make sure he was okay. This was all my fault.

"Matt might have his number." Blair told me. "If you text him, he might have the name of the place Damon said he was going. Apparently his mom said no cells, so he's not got his on him. It's not your fault though, Lav." She added. "Damon's gonna be okay. He just needs some time to himself."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess that's good. But i'm going to talk to Matt about getting the number. I need to make sure nothing bad happens. Ever since his dad died, I've worried about him. I hate the idea of him hurting. You know I still love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Blair said back. "But you and him brekaing up was for the best. It might have been worse if you'd tried to keep things going. Anyways, are you doing anything soon?"

"I got to invited to a party." I told her.

"A party?" Blair sounded excited. "Are you going?"

"Yes. I want to go." I told her. "Even though I think Bella is going to be there. What if she says something to me?"

"Ignore her." Blair told me. "Oh no, sorry, I have to go! Dad is calling me for tea! Talk to you soon?"

"Of course!" I promised.

"Have a good time at your party!"

"Thanks, Blair, I'll try!" I laughed as she hung up. That had made me feel a little better. I was still soo worried about Damon, but he was with his mom and brother, and i knew they'd look after him in his turmoil. I then decided to get my own tea, and went off into the kitchen. I made myself some pasta. Mom was probably going to eat later as she was busy, but I left her some anyways. I had some cucumber and carrots with my pasta and tomato sauce, before deciding I needed an early night to be ready for the party tomorrow.

I went upstairs to the bathroom and removed my makeup. Then I untied my hair and brushed it out, before having a shower. I used my favorite lavender bodywash and jasmine shampoo. I tied my hair into a platt after my shower and got ready in my pajamas for bed. It was only eight o'clock but I needed some rest. My scented candle - rose scented - was burning in the corner and I looked upwards at my lilac dreamcatcher. I knew it would protectk me from nightmares. Closing my eyes, it took me a while to get to sleep as I wasn't so used to sleeping so early, but I drifted off into the realm of dreams.

* * *

When my eyes opened, I felt weightless. I was dreaming. I knew it. I was in my room, but my candle had gone out, and wind was howling in from the open window, like an angry wolf. Part of me knew I should be scared, but for some reason, I wasn't.

Getting out of bed, I decide I need to close the window. Walking over to it, opalscent strips of moonlight were falling into my bedroom, glittering like pearls. The curtains were flapping violently and when I got to move them, my eyes looked into the woods beyond the house. I blinked rapidly. I knew it was a dream, but what was I seeing before my eyes? That couldn't be real! Even in a dream it couldn't be real!

There was a werewolf stood in the woods!

I knew it was a werewolf, because it was stood back on its legs, and it wasn't wavering. It was a majestic silver colour, with black streaks in its furr, and it had the most beautiful sapphire eyes. It was staring right at me and I gasped. For a moment I was afraid. What if it wanted to hurt me? I knew werewolves were dangerous. I'd read all the books on the them. But for some reason, I was overwhelmed with a calm, stillness, and I felt at peace with nature. I smiled slightly and the werewolf tilted its head. It was if it understood what I was doing.

Then it turned away and bolted back into the darkness of the forest. The woods were dark and deep. But for some reason, the werewolf didn't seem at all afraid.

Turning away from the window, I made my way back into bed. I still knew I was dreaming, but it felt so real! I'd never had a dream like this before! So vivid. So realistic. So accurate. The wolf so real. It was as if I could have reached out and touched its fur. I felt its eyes would be part of my soul forever.

Getting back into bed, I quickly fell asleep. Or at least, asleep in a dream. If that made sense. Everything faded to black.

* * *

My eyes opened. I was awake! But there was still a cold chill in my room and I looked over towards the window. It was open…

Had I been dreaming?


	4. Sparks Fly!

**AN; so here it is, finally! the 4th chapter of Lavenders story. Also Chloe belongs to ilovefanfic102! Sorry about the long wait**  
 **\- hope you like the chapter! 3**

* * *

I got ready for Jacob's party nervously. I was so scared that no-one there would like me. What if they were all like Bella?

Sighing as I get ready, I brushed my long, lavender colored hair for exactly five minutes before straightening out my fringe carefully. I put on my eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick and blusher next. I wanted to have a purple colour scheme to match my hair, and I put lots of glitter on over my indigo eyeshadow as it would make the silver tones in my eyes stand out – mom had always told me how beautiful I look whenever I did that. I didn't know whether I believed her, as all mom's say lovely things about their daughters, but I decided to trust her judgment anyways.

My lipstick was lilac, and complimented the ivory tone of my pallid skin perfectly. It had been a present from Blair, I loved it so much! My friends always seemed to know what looked god on me. Going through my closet, I picked out a black dress with a pouffy skirt and a bejeweled bodice covered in amethyst hearts - i wore amethyst earrings, bracelets and choker to match, all of it matching my hair so well. I put on a relay high pair of cute shoes in a violet mauve colour. Finally, I placed my lilac bindi in the center of my forehead and examined my reflection in the mirror in my room.

I didn't want to sounds vain but I thought I looked quite good - I hoped I would make a good impression at Jacob's party anyways!

I took a deep breathe and drove to Jacob's house. It was a nice house, I could see just from looking at it that it had a personality like my house and that it would like me. Just looking at his house calmed my nervousness a bit and smoothed my soul. Houses have personalities I always think, and this one had a nice one.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the big black door. Jacob pulled it open. He looked just as good as ever, with his sienna silky russet skin and mysterious eyes and glossy midnight inky black hair. I could be wrong but I think his eyes light up when I knocked almost like he had been waiting for me but I knew that it could be a trick of the light or something.

"Lavender!" He exclaimed brightly and loudly like an angel when I arrived. "I'm so glad you came! Come in!"

I felt my nerves flow away like a beautiful river in the sunshine. Jacob really WAS happy to see me.  
"Thanks so much!" I smiled warmly.

"Come in!" He said, and then he took my hand.

His hand was warm and big and for the first time since I broke up with Damon I felt protected and it was so nice. There was a electric charge from his hand to mine and it made me feel hot and cold all at the same time. My heart beat faster like the wings of an owl in the sky. I didn't want him to let go even though I knew that was silly. When I was inside he let go and smiled at me warmly and I shook away the feeling.

"Welcome to my house!" He said. "This is my party and these are my friends!" He pointed at the room, which was full of teenageers who were dancing, talking, laughing, eating and drinking out of red cups.

"Do you want a drink?" Jacob asked me.

"Um yes please!" I smiled. He gave me a drink in a red cup. I took a sip. It tasted sweet and ziggy like the sun in the spring time when the flowers are just coming out after the winter and the weather is becoming warm and new again. I knew it was alcohol because Mom had let me try her wine before and I recognised the taste but Jacob had not tried to peer pressure me like some people had at my old school (I always said no to peer pressure and so should you, it's really mean and true friends like Blair and Jacob wouldn't ever try to do it! ) Anyways I drank my drink and started to relax a bit.

"So how are you Lavender?" Jacob asked with a smile. His teeth were straight and white like straight clouds. "How was your first week?"

It was so kind of him to ask! I felt warm, from the drink and from him being so nice. "It was good! I like it here in Forks!" I smiled. "People are really nice." I had almost forgotten about Bella!

"That's great!" Jacob started to say, but then someone called over, "Hey Jacob come here!"

"Oh no." Said Jacob in a worried way. "Sorry Lavender I'd better go. It sounds like they need me."

"Oh don't worry!" I said. "I hope everything is alright!"

"I'm sure it's just a spillage or something!" Jacob said reassuringly as he went away.

I was still a bit too shy to go up to a group and introduce myself so I walked around the house a little bit. Then I spotted another girl who was also on her own - maybe I could make a new friend!

She had a long sheet of golden hair that fell down her back in a cascade of liquid starshine. When she turned around I realised her eyes were the colour of molten sapphire and her eyelashes beat against her cheeks like the patters of golden butterfly wings spun from candied sugar. Her skin had a light bronze and she looked flawlessly pretty, despite the fact she was dressed casually. She had a tight white top on with long sleeves that bought out her natural tan, that was tucked into a pair of ripped up blue jeans and she had a plaid light blue top tied around her waist. She kept tapping her feet against the floor and looking around as if she was trying to single someone out in the crowd.

"Um, hi!" I said shyly, wishing I could rush down a rabbit hole like a frightened bunny when she heard me above the sounds of chatter and quickly turned.

"Hi." She greeted me with a smile, her teeth glimmering pearls as she surveyed me. "I'm Chloe. I haven't seen you around here before!"

"Oh I'm Lavender Sparks." I told her, extending my hand which she took in one of her elegant own and shook it firmly. "I've just moved here so I don't know many people."

"I know how it feels." She nodded empathically. "When I first moved here I was so scared."

"Have you been here long?" I asked. I was so nervous I was going to say something stupid and make her dislike me. No-one had really been this friendly since I'd met Jacob, Saffron, Jade and Cherry.

"Long enough." Chloe replied with another laugh. "I moved here after some stuff kicked off back in Seattle where I'm from." She told me. "I live with Bella, she's my cousin."

I froze. This was Bella's cousin? Bella had a cousin? How come I didn't know? Then I realised I was being such a fool. Bella wouldn't want me knowing anything about her and Jacob would've guessed she'd told me. I wasn't surprised though. Bella seemed to hate me and I couldn't understand why. I was amazed she hadn't told her cousin to hate me too, but then I scolded myself for being so harsh. It wasn't fair to guess that Bella would be that petty.

"Bella's cousin?" I repeated her words like a broken record playing the same lyric over and over again in a continuous loop.

"Yep." Chloe nodded. "No-one guesses so don't feel bad. I look more like my dad anyways so I'm always having to tell people that we're related. But we don't spent lots of time together anyways. She's usually with her boyfriend, Edward, and I'm usually with my boyfriend, Paul. He's one of Jacob's friends." She added. "Jacob and Edward don't like each other much so it's best to keep them away from each other," she told me in a quiet whisper.

"Oh..." Was all I could say. I knew it was something to do with Bella but I wasn't going to say that to Chloe. It wasn't her fault that her cousin didn't like me. Maybe it was my fault? Maybe I'd just rubbed Bella the wrong way somehow? "I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine!" Chloe shook her head. "It's not your fault, I just don't know why boys sometimes get that way." She laughed and I joined in. "I know it isn't easy being new here so we should definitely hang out sometime." She added and I beamed with happiness. Chloe wanted to hang out with me already? I felt so special! Only a few people had instantly been this nice to me! It was like I'd met someone who truly got what it was like to be somewhere new where you know no-one.

"I'd love that!" I told her with a grin, my eyes shimmering like dancing stars shining in an inky black night. "Thanks so much!"

"Oh I've almost finished my drink. Let me go get another and I'll meet you back here." With that, Chloe quickly dashed off. I smiled to myself.

I was so happy, having such a nice time. I need'nt have worried so much - Jacob's friends were so nice, as nice as he was! It had been so great to meet Chloe and I really felt as if I could fit in here at Forks - almost as well as I had back home, with Damon and Blair and the others.

However, my happiness was jilted at the sound of the voice that spoke from behind me.

"Oh my God Jake what is she doing here!' My heart sank like a pebble in a dark, despairing ocean. I knew that voice. I hadn't forgot it since it'd spoke up in Trig. Bella Swan.

I turn around and saw her looking right at me. She had a scowl on her face and was glaring, as if she was unhappy to see me, but I had no idea why. What had I ever done to her?

'I invited her here, Bella!' Jacob said, looking a bit confused. 'What's wrong?' He asked, confused.

"What is your problem with me?" I asked quietly.

'My PROBLEM is that you don't BELONG here, LAVENDER!' Bella shouted angrily. 'You don't fit in in Forks, and you shouldn't be here! Go back to where you came from!'

'I can't!' I said, feeling tears beginning in my tragic eyes. 'I have to be here! It's not my fault!'

'Oh yeah? Well, I think it IS your fault!'

'Don't be so mean, Bella!' Jacob said. 'Lavender is my friend! She's really cool.'

'No she's not! She looks like a purple slut with her short skirt and look at her makeup, clearly she only cares about how she looks! Soooooo shallow! I read books and don't care about what I look like!'

My limpid tears began to fall down my cheeks, smudging my carefully applied makeup. 'I'm not shallow!' I shouted.

'Then why are you trying to GET WITH JACOB THEN?' she screamed.

I was so shocked I was shoiked. 'I'm not! I'm still in love with my old boyfriend, Damon!'

Bella laughed cruelly. 'Well, Damon sounds like a JERK!'

'NO HE'S NOT!' I screamed! I had NEVER been so angry in my life! How dare she say that about Damon! She could talk bad about me all she wanted, but no one insults Damon in front of me! No one!

'ArggghhhhhHHHHH!' I shouted, and then suddenly there was a massive bolt of what looked like lightning except we were indoors! It crackled down to the floor with the vengeance of fire, filling the room with a blinding light.

Then there was a loud deafening scream - Bella was lying on the floor. She'd been flung across the room by the force of the lightning!

"OMFG BELLA!" SCREAMED JACOB. He ran over to see if she was all right with the speed of a wolf.

I was so scared and confused. Had I done that! I couldnt have could I! But the lightning had struck just as I had been so angry. It must have been me! Oh no

I began to run through the house really fast with the speed of a wolf. I couldn't stay here, I had to go home and think and figure out what had happened! Everyone was looking at me really strangely like I was dangerous or something but I couldnt stop to tell them I was nice or I tried to be anyways!

"Lavender wait!" I heard Jacob call but I just had to leave. I ran out into the night and didn't stop until i had reached my car then I sat down and tried to calm down. I wished I had my calming lavender soap from home but I didn't.

I felt so bad. I mean Bella was being so mean and I still sort of hated her for what she had said about Damon but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt her! I would never want to hurt anyone.

I drove home and when I was on the road I began to cry, my tears falling down my face like a warm sad rain. Everything had gone so wrong...what could I do?


End file.
